Balloon
by capturingme
Summary: Blaine sends off a note on a balloon with his friends. It happens to save someone's life, he just didn't know until years later.


AN: This is something I wrote a few years ago, I'm uploading a whole lot of my drabbles. None of them have been prood read or edited since writing them in 2013.

* * *

The year Blaine transferred to Dalton he made a lot of different friends that soon became brothers to him. He wasn't quite ready to leave when summer holidays came and honestly wasn't looking forward to moving out of his dorm room to back home, away from the comfort he'd gotten at Dalton. He was a freshman at the time and though he'd only been there for a short few months after transferring mid-year he had grown closer to his friends, Wes and David, than he'd ever been with anyone. They got him, they never judged him and the three of them got up to so much mischief together that Blaine worried his holidays was going to be lacking any entertainment compared to his Dalton friends. School hadn't even finished yet, there were still another week of school, but Blaine was already looking forward to the next year of classes with his two best friends.

It was Wes's idea to go up on the big hill after classes. Seeing as their time was limited together they all stuck closer, found more time for one another. When Blaine approached the hill he found David and Wes sitting next to a helium machine blowing up balloons before swallowing the helium out of it and make each other laugh with their high voices.

"Blaine!" Wes greeted; his voice squeaky from the helium, causing Blaine to laugh. "Come join us!"

"What are you guys doing? Do I even want to know where you got that from?" Blaine said settling down next to his friends and pulled out his notebook to write his homework answers out so he could relax for the rest of the night. David shook his head signalling Blaine that no, he didn't want to know where they got it from.

"We're going to tie messages to balloons Blaine! Come on, it will be fun," Wes said, nudging Blaine. "Stop with the homework, you already gets straight A's. Write something on this," he handed Blaine a small piece of paper, "and we'll send it off into the big wide world.

Blaine had stared at the piece of paper for a long time before he finally began to write. Wes peered over his shoulder as he did, encouraging him along. When Blaine had finished he tied to note to a balloon Wes handed him and looked at his friends.

"I feel like we should say something," he said.

"You're right. I guess even though we're finishing the year out and sending these balloons off we'll be coming back next year, being even more bad-ass than usual. So let's let go of this year and look forward to a great summer and an even better school year next year. We're going to run this school I swear," Wes said with a serious face. He looked at the two boys before smiling. "Goodbye freshman year, it was great knowing you," he said before letting go of his balloon and lay back so he could watch his balloon rise and travel with the wing. Blaine and David did the same thing, resting next to Wes on the grass.

Blaine wondered if anyone would ever get his note, not that it was anything special.

A little while later, two hours away Kurt Hummel laid in the middle of a school dumpster trying not to cry and wonder what he'd done to deserve this. He'd spent all year getting thrown into the dumpster, pushed into lockers and taunted just because he was different to look at. He'd been leaving school late after Glee class, when he'd gotten outside he found himself surrounded by the jocks and instantly thrown into the dumpster. He couldn't believe what they'd done to his new jacket. When all the jocks had left Kurt had just given up, laying in the stinky disgusting dumpster and wondering if he should just give up and wait for the rubbish truck to come dispose of him because clearly the world thought he was trash. He'd been laying there for a good fifteen minutes when he noticed a balloon slowly sinking from the sky. His eyes following it, wondering where it had come from, when the wind blew and sent it landed on top of him. "Hmm" he said, looking at the balloon before noticing there was a letter attached. Quickly pulling it off the balloon he read over the neatly scripted words in front of him.

Have courage – B

The words warmed his heart and gave him enough strength to get out of that dumpster and go home.

Two years later Kurt still carried the little note around in his wallet but it had long been forgotten about. It'd been stuffed under photos of his dad and a cute cat he saw online. When he met Blaine and the boy had said 'courage' to him it still didn't connect. Even when they were dating Kurt had no idea Blaine was the reason he got out of the dumpster that one day and kept fighting to get up on his feet and move forward every day since.

It wasn't until one time Blaine and Kurt were home alone and they'd ordered pizza – much to Kurt's disappointment – that they both found out.

"Pizza's here babe," Blaine called from the Hummel household's living room whilst Kurt made hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"Oh, could you get it? My wallet is by the door already," Kurt called out, busily pouring the hot water into two large mugs.

"Yeah sure," Blaine said, walking out to the front door.

He picked Kurt's wallet out – something he'd seen multiple times, even held but never gone through. He pulled out the money he needed and went to put the wallet back down when the photos slipped out because Blaine had held it upside down. A small piece of paper flutter down to Blaine's feet. Quickly Blaine picked everything up and stuffed it in his pocket to sort though in a few minutes before answering and paying for the pizza. He walked through to the kitchen once the pizza boy was gone and placed their pizza on the table.

"Hey I didn't mean to but everything sort of fell out of your wallet," he said, placing Kurt's wallet on the counter before pulling out the things from his pocket. He smiled at the photo of Kurt's mother, one of Kurt and Blaine together and one of Burt. "I have the same photo of us in my wallet," he smiled fondly at Kurt before looking down at the little things in his hand. There were a few notes here and there and then Blaine saw it. In his hand was the same little note he had written his freshman year whilst he sat on the hill with his best friends. "Where did you get this?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Get what? Oh that? Huh, I forgot I had that," Kurt said peering over Blaine's shoulder as he brought the hot chocolate over. "It's a funny story, don't laugh but well, it came from a-"

"A balloon?" Blaine interrupted, looking at Kurt.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Because I'm the one who wrote it. I'm B."

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! I have like a 100 of these little things to post!


End file.
